


Felt All the Way Through the Armor

by Runnngfunny



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, dammit they can be soft and I just want them to be happy, oh boy first fic, preferably with zero, x just wants some alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny
Summary: Here’s the thing about being an S Rank Hunter. Only about four or five reploids have access to their insanely fancy private shower and locker rooms. And considering that, X figures he can get away with what he has planned.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Felt All the Way Through the Armor

Here’s the thing about being an S Rank Hunter. Only about four or five reploids have access to their insanely fancy private shower and locker rooms, and because it’s listed only in the extra amenities of their contract, the contract Zero and Axl have absolutely never read all the way through, that makes the number of people who even know about it probably two. X is one of them. And considering that, X figures he can get away with what he has planned. Have a relaxing hour to himself and his boyfriend in a hot shower with no one to bother them. And preferably out of their armor.  
Xs pretty sure it’s been more than just a few months since the last time he has fully disengaged from his armor and after a while it can start to bother him. Not being able to remember what different sensations feel like on his synthetic skin was something that actually sort of scared him. So every few months when he got the chance he removed everything and indulged in anything that drew a sensation from his nerve grid. He used to ask Zero to join him, mostly just to have someone to hug or to comb fingers through his hair. He’d eventually gotten the other android to disengage from parts of his armor as well sometimes. Normally it was just the gauntlets and boots but it meant so much to X that Zero joined him at all and let himself have normal sensation that wasn’t via the wider and less receptive grid their armor had. Then he stopped getting a chance to ask Zero to join him after Doppler town. Then everything went to hell for quite a few years and the time between when X would disengaged from his armor grew as well. Even long after everything calmed down there never seemed to be a good time or place.  
But now X had a plan. He had a plan and a boyfriend and access to private and almost never used fancy showers. X needs this, and he’s pretty sure Zero does too. So one evening after training in the simulator and X is sure no one needs them and Axl isn’t paying attention he practically pulls Zero to the private showers. Zero is smiling at his obvious excitement but it changes to awe as they step into the large white tiled room. There's just a single row of large lockers and X has checked enough times to know that all of them have towels and bathrobes regularly restocked in them. 

“Wait we have this?”

“Yes! And I know I’m the only person to have used them in the past month.”

Zero lets out a whistle and makes for the nearest stall. 

“Wait! Zero, I um, do you mind if we take off our armor? I haven’t in a while and I thought it’d be nice to take a shower together like that instead.”

His voice gets quieter as he talks and he honestly can’t believe that he’s become so shy about asking literally to just shower with his boyfriend. 

“Sure X of course.”

X is almost giddy as he walks over and quickly kisses his partner. “Thank you!”

They go about removing the bulkier parts of their armor from their arms and legs and X finally sees the Zero he hasn’t in ages, he’s rubbing an open palm across his forearm muttering about forgetting the smoothness of the synthetic skin there. X starts deactivating the magnetic locks keeping his upper armor together and Zero tenses up. 

“Everything okay Zero?”

“Do you want me to remove my other armor as well?”  
X pauses mid motion getting ready to catch the two parts of the chest armor. He knows Zero never removed his chest or pelvic armor before when they did this and Zero seemed hesitant to it. 

“Only if you want to Zero.”

He continues and lets his thoughts spill out between them. 

“I haven’t deactivated my armor in ages- shit dont fall.” He catches his front plate and stacks it on top of the back half walking over to the locker he claimed placing it inside and pulling out a towel. He holds it against himself and enjoys its softness. 

“Almost forget what it feels like right Zero?”

His question is only answered by silence. He starts to turn around. 

“Zero?”

“One second X. Shit.” 

X turns to see Zero hunched over a sink counter bracing himself against it. Small previously invisible circles appear in his armor and cylinders rise from them with the sound of a sharp hiss and click, a small wisp of compressed air jets from them. All the remaining armor on Zeros torso and pelvis falls apart and hits the ground with a crash that makes X jump. Zero is shaking and his hands are balled up in tight fists. He actually looks to be in pain. 

“What the hell, Zero! What was that? Your main amor locks together with hydraulics?"

He walks over and leans down trying to check on Zero but he can’t see his face past the cascade of long blond hair that's fallen past his shoulders and face. It does let him get a better look at the fallen armor and at Zero. There are small circular holes that look like ports in key areas around Zeros joints. The armor also doesn’t really seem to be connected to itself as opposed to it locks into something below it. X takes a deep unnecessary breath as he comes to his conclusion.

“No, it doesn’t lock together. It locks into you… Zero-”

“I’m. Fine.”

Zero doesn’t seem fine. He’s not shaking but he hasn’t unclenched his hands and hasn’t stood up yet.

“It’s, it’s just been a while since I last took it off. My nerve and sensor grid will calm down in a bit. Just give me a moment.”

“Zero your armor is directly connected to your nervous system?” X still has the towel from before but now its tightly balled up between his hands. “Doesn’t that mean you always feel that when your armor is pulled or pushed on? Isn't it painful?"

Zeros nerves have stopped firing off painfully every few nano-seconds and he can stand up without feeling like he’ll fall over without the support. He rolls his shoulders in small lazy circles to test how much movement he has, seemingly no longer affected by the intense pain he was feeling moments ago. 

“Yes X, and see. Everything's feeling better.” 

Zero brushes his hair back over his shoulder nonchalantly and starts walking back over to the shower he went for before. He's stopped by a slightly delayed proximity alert. Without his armors extra external sensors he doesn’t know X is walking up behind him until the last second before he feels the softest touch on his back. His combat subroutine says that the sensation is non-lethal but self preservation says that it is far too close to several of the armor locks and if enough force is supplied, risk severe injury to his spinal nerves. His nerves sensory receptors however, immediately supply him with ‘warm’ ‘light’ ‘smooth’. X’s hand rests there a few seconds before there’s a sensation that he knows as ticklish from X’s hair as X rests his head next to the hand. It sends a chill up his back that almost makes him gasp. X’s breath is warm when he exhales. Then soft lips kiss around each port that his armor locks into on his shoulders. It’s feather light and it still stings more than he’d admit, but Zero swears it just makes every single other nerve in his back react with a tingling sensation. He tenses, unsure about how to react. Combat subroutines are screaming at him to re-engage his armor. He does his best to ignore it. 

“...”

“Zero it’s not a weakness to show your pain around me. I thought you knew that.”

“I know. I know, I just… needed to. My first set of armor didn't do this. But after well," Zero thinks of how he can go about the topic without bringing down the mood more than he already has. "You know, blowing up and being rebuilt."

The hand on his back twitches and the fingers press just a bit harder into the skin. Zero silently gasps at the pressure, now that the nerves aren't just sending pain out anymore Zeros now receiving in everything. The slight breeze from a vent fan, X's soft breath on his back, the coolness of the smooth tiles under his feet. It's overwhelming and he fights to keep his feet planted. 

"That and my combat and preservation routines can't shut off. You know, my usual problems." 

The room lapse into silence as they stand there, X still hasn't responded. Instead he's come around to stand in front of Zero and takes his hand tugging him forward gently. 

"Then we can take this slowly, like we always have, it's alright Zero." 

So X leads them both into an open stall and turns the water on. Zero freezes up when the water hits him. It's a lot. He's overwhelmed all over again by the widespread assault of water as it hits him. His mind races to alert him about every single individual drop and it's path down his body to the black tiled floor. But then X is there, slowly combing his fingers through Zeros hair. It's always been soothing and it helps him calm down. Rooting him in place. As time passes his nerves stop supplying him with each individual impact and starts letting the sensations blur together to become something akin to soothing. He tilts his face up into the stream and sighs in contentment. X smiles up at him.

"Feeling better?" 

Zero loosely wraps his arms around X and holds him.

"With you, always."

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this was gonna be steamy (ha) but then it wasn't and I didn't wanna force it to be. First time posting my own fan fiction so I hope it's enjoyed!


End file.
